


Никаких слов прощания

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Army, F/F, Farewells, Flirting, Out of Character, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Елена несколько мгновений с упоением изучает её лицо, а затем прикрывает глаза и усмехается.— Ты собираешься сказать мне, что летишь с ними.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 14





	Никаких слов прощания

**Author's Note:**

> Это снова что-то сумбурное и написанное после полуночи. Не кидайте тапки, но не бойтесь кидать мне замечания, если я опечаталась/ошиблась в каком-нибудь слове. Конечно, позже я ещё вычитаю текст, но не сразу. Спасибо ♥
> 
> Не столь важно, но для протокола я вдохновлялась следующими песнями:  
> 1) polnalyubvi - Источник  
> 2) Большой Детский Хор - Прекрасное далеко  
> 3) Мельница - На Север

Елене не здоровится. 

Кажется, рассказ о направлении Эрена, отнимает все её силы. Крупные капли пота то и дело скатываются из-под её взмокшей челки. Это может быть небольшая лихорадка, а может быть что-нибудь посерьёзней. Пик не хочет думать ещё и об этом, но её мысли то и дело возвращаются к нездоровому виду Елены. 

Когда все по очереди начинают покидать каюту, она остаётся стоять на месте. Низкий забинтованный мужчина напоследок окидывает её подозрительным взглядом, но уходит, так ничего и не сказав. 

Теперь это только она, Елена и Киёми, у которой, разумеется, даже сейчас есть мнимые возможности извлечь для себя выгоду. 

Пик стискивает зубы, внезапно осознавая, что присущее ей хладнокровие, практически исчерпало себя. Она готова схватить эту женщину за лацканы пиджака и вышвырнуть из каюты насильно. 

— Не могли бы вы проверить, как там Габи и Фалько? — спрашивает Пик вместо этого. — Боюсь, мне пришлось оставить их одних. 

Киёми с секунду удивлённо смотрит на неё, а затем рвано кивает головой, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Конечно. 

Как только женщина поспешно покидает их, Пик позволяет себе расслабиться. Она разжимает кулаки, которые неосознанно сжимала всё это время, делает два шага вперёд и тяжело опускается на край постели, вздыхая.

Взмокшая от пота рубашка плотно прилегает к телу Елены, и Пик с трудом заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от чужой липкой кожи и посмотреть девушке прямо в глаза. Елена смотрит на неё с живым интересом, чуть наклонив голову. 

— Если честно, ты выглядишь ужасно, — тихо говорит Пик, впервые за долгое время позволяя появиться тёплой улыбке. 

— Зато ты выглядишь великолепно даже когда мир вокруг рушится. 

Елена несколько мгновений с упоением изучает её лицо, а затем прикрывает глаза и усмехается.

— Ты собираешься сказать мне, что летишь с ними.

— Да. Лечу.

— И ты не останешься со мной, даже если я попрошу тебя.

Пик опускает взгляд. Перед глазами всё плывёт. 

— Нет, — произносит она, пытаясь безуспешно проглотить ком в горле. — Моя семья мертва, мои товарищи мертвы. И если конец один, я хочу попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы всё это не было таким бессмысленным!

— Понимаю, — глухо говорит Елена. — Ты всё ещё воительница. Я уважаю это, я восхищаюсь этим.

Пик отчаянно вытирает нос и глаза, стараясь не плакать. Ей удалось сдерживаться перед Магатом, перед детьми, в окружении людей. Но она не может больше изображать спокойствие перед Еленой. Не тогда, когда мир вокруг них превращается в руины, не тогда, когда она с каждой новой минутой теряет кого-то, кто ей дорог. Не тогда, когда ей приходится прощаться с девушкой, которую она любит.

— Думаю, это даже хорошо. Ни одной из нас не придётся наблюдать за тем, как умирает другая.

Пик горько усмехается и кивает головой в знак согласия. 

— Получается, мы снова прощаемся.

— Да, — произносит Елена. — Не знаю, насколько приятно будет целовать меня сейчас, но я бы хотела сделать это. 

Пик снова вытирает глаза, окончательно избавляясь от слёз, а затем подходит ближе к девушке и осторожно наклоняется к ней.

Губы Елены сухие и солёные, а сама она ощущается до безобразия хрупкой. Пик проводит ладонью по чужой горячей щеке, в очередной раз с сожалением отмечая лихорадку. 

Неожиданно Елена хватает её за запястье здоровой рукой.

— К чёрту, — шепчет она прямо в губы. — Возвращайся. Пожалуйста, возвращайся.

Пик крепко зажмуривается, прислоняясь лбом к горячему лбу девушки.

— Да… да, я вернусь.

Ей не остаётся ничего другого.

Если Елена будет ждать.


End file.
